


From Jim, with love (and effort)

by plaktow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaktow/pseuds/plaktow
Summary: For the always amazing K/S Advent 2017! http://ksadvent.livejournal.com





	From Jim, with love (and effort)

_I am not a man of fancy words_

_And I think poems are for nerds_

_But for you, Spock, I will try_

~~_Not to make this poem too dry_ ~~

_My best not to make you cry_

 

Jim cringed and squeezed the pen for his PADD tight in his fist. He had had such a great idea for the poem earlier on the toilet, but then this and that happened and now he couldn’t remember it anymore. How did it go again?

 

_You stand by by my side, day and night,_

_Like a valiant, gallant knight_

_I trust you, I need you and I think you know_

_I would go wherever you go_

 

Jim groaned and buried his head to his hands. This was never, ever going to work. The best he could do now was to make it short and hope that Spock would at least find his failure amusing. Giving up was not in his vocabulary.

 

Jim picked up the PADD again.

 

_I need you and my feelings are true._

_But without you my heart is blue *_

_(* not due to lack of oxygen, Spock, but blue with longing and sadness and that kind of stuff, you know, because you’re not here)_

 

The desk shook when Jim banged his head against it in frustration. Like many aspiring poets before him, James T. Kirk deleted all what he had written and started anew.

 

_Thank you for always being there for me_

_And thank you for letting me be_

_Beside you, as your captain and more friend,_

_My respect for you knows no end._

_Merry Christmas, my dear, dear Spock_

_And Happy New Year - let’s make it rock!_

_PS. I’m not very good with words. I wanted to say I really appreciate you and everything you do for me. To feel my appreciation, come over tonight after your shift. Dress code: none (if you get my drift)._

_Love, Jim._


End file.
